


Tear You Apart

by satanic_panic



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: It's totally normal to have sex dreams about your best friend... right?
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Tear You Apart

Mando was never the most talkative of people, more of the strong and silent type with a hidden soft spot, so how you ever became so close to him was a mystery that you had yet to solve; he was far from a warm and welcoming presence, but even still, you managed to get close to the bounty hunter, you managed to break through the armour. But your feelings weren't quite innocently platonic - recently, most of your nights had been filled with fantasies about him, sitting on his lap, wondering just how  _ big  _ he was beneath all that thick armour, if his touch was as cold as his presence or as warm as the planet you were currently on. 

The weather there was beautiful, warm and sunny but not boiling and tolling like some other places; it had taken a lot of begging and pleading to get Mando to take two days off, and as you looked over at him, sat with his back against a reddish brown rock, you couldn't help but to bite your lip. Your nights had been almost sleepless lately, thanks to your fantasies - vivid dreams of riding his thigh and feeling his touch against where you ached and pined for him, breathy moans and praises leaving his lips beneath his helmet. 

"Fuck," you groaned, flopping down onto your back and sighing loudly as your body hit the sand with a soft thud. 

Mando looked at you, head tilting slightly to the left, but he said nothing; his gaze was burning you despite the fact that you could not meet it nor see the look in his eyes. 

You didn't say anything further, although the silence was awkward as you looked up at the sky and grumbled, already able to feel the burning ache that came with your thoughts surrounding Mando; you knew that he would never reciprocate any of your feelings, you knew that he would never want you even half as much as you did him, but you couldn't bring yourself to get over it and move on and forward. Along with your dreams and dirty thoughts, you also thought about if he would hold your hand, if he would press the forehead of his helmet against your own forehead as he whispered sweet things, you wondered if he could be romantic and if he would be soft and gentle with you. You wanted him, not just for a quick fuck, but you wanted to be  _ his _ , you wanted to be able to grin proudly and introduce yourself as the Mandalorian's Significant Other, you wanted to be able to beam as you said you were his partner and know that it meant more than just bounty hunting together. 

After far too much silence, Mando finally spoke up. "Tell me what's wrong." 

It was more of a demand than a request, making you suppress a whine as you closed your eyes and threw your arm over them to shroud your sight in shadow. "I just… haven't slept a lot lately… and I'm… fuck me, Mando, is it normal to have sex dreams about your best friend?" 

Mando was silent again, and hoped that you didn't hear him gulp as he shrugged and quickly tore his gaze to the horizon with an awkward cough. "What do you mean?" 

You sat upright with a huff, looking at him with a slight pout on your lips and a nervous look in your eyes. "I mean, I've been… I've been… I've… shit, I've been having sex dreams about you, alright?" 

He looked at you again then, and hoped that you couldn't see through the visor on his helmet, hoped that you couldn't see how his eyes had darkened slightly as he thought about it; he was still quiet as he looked at you, before daring to gently coax you into his lap. "Tell me more… tell me what happens." 

You were nervous as you let out a shaky breath, anxiety mixing with arousal as you tried to remember the most recent and vivid of the dreams. "I was sat on your lap, like now, and I shifted and you let out a moan, and I did it again until you were hard, and then… you asked me if I was doing it to tease you… and when I said maybe, you fucked me right then and there, bent me over your chair and everything… Mando, I'm so sorry, I-" 

Letting out a soft growl that even you could hear, Mando nodded slowly. "Do you want those dreams to come true?" 

"More than anything," you whispered, "Mando, I want you to fuck me and tear me apart til I can't walk right for a week… please… I want to be yours, and only yours." 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first Mando fic, so feedback is v much welcomed/encouraged 👉👈


End file.
